SBS Volume 80
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 796, Page 28 D: Oddachi, Hello. I'll ask you directly. In one of Brannew's lines from Chapter 700 in Volume 70, he's speaking of a "Questionable man", but who could this man be? Is it someone who already appeared? P.N. A Person Who Wants Odacchi To Say, '''I'll Start The SBS O: Hey, I'm happy about this pen name. What was it again?Me? So I'll let the SBS star..........!!Ah!! It's already vocalized............!!.....Yes, it has started. It's about the "Shichibukai", right. They appear in this Volume (80). Please check it out in Chapter 802 "Zou" and shriek out. Also please wait for his next appearance. '''D: What is the meaning behind the word on the hat of the one'legged soldier? O: It's the ' '''in '''SOL'DIER. D: Oddachi, can you disguise yourself with a perverted mask?** O: Yes D: The in Nagi Nagi No Mi!!! What is the meaning behind 'Nagi Nagi'? O: The state of a silent sea caused by the absence of wind is called '(Calm). The name of Cora-san's ability originates from it. Chapter 797, Page 46 '''D:Oda-Sensei, After I started watching One Piece, I thought of it all the time, but why is Sanji addressing Nami with "''San"'' and Robin with "Chan"''? Yet it is Robin who's the elder!! Is there any deep meaning behind it!? O: Well I actually didn't think anything of it. Before there was a staff member in our workplace who asked us something interesting. The wish to treat a woman older than you as if she was younger, and a woman younger than you as if she was more of an adult....Is Sanji acquainted with this feeling? I replied, "Oh, of course. That is right" D:I report!! I'm the person called "Yaypott Papy" whose name was printed in the Usopp Gallery Pirates' Section in Volume 19. Thanks to you it's a manga to learn from, and generally speaking, I managed to make my debut as a mangaka. O: Oh. Seems you came back. Since I've been doing this for 18 years now, I'm also glad to see my readers grow up! This means that the first book of "The Mystery of the Dinosaur (Kyouryuu No Fushigi)" was published. Those of you who want to know about dinosaurs, absolutely!! Please choose the book of your friend. Chapter 798, Page 64 D: Oddachi, I'll give you a pornographic book, so please answer my question. Sanji won't allow anyone to waste food, but what will he do if a woman does so? P.N. Smoker's Cigar O: I think he would grab the plate and eat it up. Now please give me the pornographic book. D: When Robin-chan sprouts flowers, blossoms scatter around her. What kind of flower blossoms are those? P.N. One Piece Mania O: You spotted something interesting. Those blossoms that dance fluffily in the air, present the glory of Robin's techniques. They are called "Fuwa* Flowers" '''and waft fluffily. Please give me the pornographic book *>T/N note: Fuwa is a word used to describe fluffy things '''D: Oda-sensei, Hello. I just have something I'd like to ask you. On the cover of Chapter 518, you can see the home of CP9. This looks very similar to the East Tower on the Jiang Xin Yu* in my home town, "Wenzhou", in China. So did you draw inspiration from it? I have to ask this. O: Oh, it's that tower without a doubt. It's the training ground of the CP9, and I thought, for me, who grew up in a generation of Kung Fu movies, a Chinese oriented setting would be fine.I assume that's why I chose it. I intended to take my cue from far away landscapes, but I am glad to know people live there who read One Piece. Thank you for the letter. *T/N note: Jiang Xin Yu means 'River Island' in Chinese Chapter 799, Page 82 D: When Koala fell around Robin's neck , I came to like her \(^ ͜ ^)/. So exactly under what circumstances did Koala, Hack, and Sabo meet? P.N. One Piece Mania O: Hm, many people want to know about the life of these three. Once I start to tell you there'll be no end. Firstly, there is Sabo who was rescued by Dragon when he was around 10 years old. He then meets the Revolutionary Army and learns about things happening in the world, and their (Revolutionary Army) thoughts on it. Finally, he sympathizes with them. That's when he meets Hack who, as a master in Fish-Man Karate, teaches martial arts to children without prospects that are raised by the army. However, Sabo carries no memories. But he isn't a boy anymore on a level such of someone who can still be taught something. Taken under Dragon's wing he shows great skills and grows rapidly. That's when Sabo is 13 years old. A 14 year old girl called Koala is brought along by Hack and joins the Revolutionary Army. (Skipping some details) She takes Fish-Man Karate lessons under Hack and even becomes Master Assistant. The obliging Hack and Koala are, together with Sabo, increasingly assigned to missions as a team due to their good affinity. Yes, the order of their encounter has this kind of vibe. The story is broached in the anime, but I think there is not enough room to tell everything. Please figure it yourself. Chapter 802, Page 136 D: So in chapter 794, there's this flashback scene where Luffy is bawling and saying " UGHWEABIADITAAAAA!!! IDOHYUDARAGOFAIOROAAAABATAGUUUAAOAAAAGHHH", but what in the world is he actually saying? Here's my take on the quote. "Ugh, where have you been idiot!!! I... don't you agree Odacchi friggin' loves boobs way too much wahhhh". Am I right? P.N. Shuntam from Kumamoto O: Bzzzt. Wrooong. The amount of wrong in that second part seriously knows no bounds. Here is the actual correct answer. "Ugh, where have you been all this time!!! I thought you had died long ago for crying out loud, but thank goodness. By the way, Odacchi seriously likes big boobs way too muchwahhhhh". D: Mr. Oda, heso!! If you look closely, you can see that the sky island known as "Ballon Terminal, the ruined city" has a crapload of balloons stuck to the bottom... but could it be that this sky island is kept in the air with balloons?! P.N. Sacred Tree kun O: You have a very keen eye (^_^) That is precisely correct! These are balloons that float in the air with a strong will to fly known as "helium". I'm sure you've seen a few kids here and there who accidentally let go of a balloon they were holding onto and start bawling their eyes out in despair. Well have you ever wondered where those balloons end up? That's right! They all reach this balloon terminal station, also known as "Ballon Terminal". At some point, civilization came to be and thrive on this island... and even after it fell to ruins, the island continues to float on. Chapter 805, Page 186 D: I have a request for you Oddachi. Please draw the Donquixote Family members in their childhood age!! P.N. The Invincible Gomu Gomu O: Yes, it's fine. But i won't draw those characters who already appeared in their childhood age. Credits Translation Credits goes to: Micchan of Oro Jackson and JapaneseOPfan Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 80